


Come with me, under my coat

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Everyone needs a change of scenery once in a while.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come with me, under my coat

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written for the prompt “wearing someone else’s clothes”, and the title is taken from the 31 Days theme for November 6, 2006. I never thought I’d write for this pairing, but now that I think about it, they WOULD make an awesome-hot pair, huh? XD

The first time they meet, Xanxus is on the field and she appeared out of nowhere to join them, out one second and in the next, skewering men with her trident with the same, matter-of-fact look that house wives have whenever they slice and dice vegetables on chopping boards. He is, of course, unimpressed by her killing technique – he’s the commander of the fucking Varia, the most elite group of assassins that Italy has ever seen. What he is more interested in (although he’ll never admit it) is the fact that she is not wearing her usual khaki green skirt, coat and knee high boots – she is in the coat, camo shirt and bondage pants of her master and wearing her hair unbound, where it swirls about her like a thing alive with every move she makes.

 

Xanxus waits until everything around them is dead before he cocks his guns and points both of them in her direction. Lussuria often teases him about how that gesture is the way he greets people and expresses his affections. The gay fag, however, isn’t around, and that means that Xanxus can do as he fucking well pleases.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing here?”

 

“The boss told me to come.”

 

He could have shot her point blank – he had certainly maimed and even killed other people for far less. There is something in her voice, however, that makes Xanxus lose interest. The Varia boss snorts and stalks off, making a mental note to kick Squalo into action and get him to complain to the other Vongola about that insolent Mist Guardian stealing his kills.

 

The second time they meet, Xanxus is heading up to the Vongola Mansion and Chrome is sitting on the top step, drinking something hot and delicious-smelling from a Styrofoam cup. She is back in her semi-military gear, but she has Dino Cavallone’s favorite jacket – the green one with the feathered collar – draped over her shoulders.

 

“Out of my way, bitch,” Xanxus growls as he comes in close. Chrome merely blinks and obediently scoots out of his path.

 

The third time they meet, Xanxus is prowling underground corridors of the Vongola base in Japan and Chrome is stepping out of one of the mechanical doors ahead of him, a slim and quiet shadow. Now he finds her in a suit clearly two sizes too big for herself, tailored for a man’s frame rather than a woman’s. The shirt she wears underneath it is not the snowy white of her position as the Mist Guardian, but the rich purple of the Cloud Guardian, the mercurial Hibari Kyouya. She turns to see him, and dips her head in a greeting. He responds by marching over, taking her by the shoulder and slamming her up against a wall.

 

“Feisty little whore, aren’t you?” he hisses, looming over her, daring her to wince and flinch and shy away from his touch. She only meets his smoldering look with her one good eye and goes up on her toes, to kiss him on the mouth.

 

“Everyone needs a change of scenery once in a while.”

 

Later, after he’s fucked her seven ways til Sunday, he watches her as she gets up, all dry eyes and professional swiftness, and turns to look over her shoulder at him with the slightest, upward turn on her delicate lips.

 

“You don’t mind if I borrow your coat, do you?”


End file.
